vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ids/Befunde/toc
Overview * Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters (state of analysis: DD. Month Year): dum0 :*ABSTRACT  1, 3 :*ZUSAMMENFASSUNG  (4 Z. 2; 4 Z. 11; 4 Z. 14) :*CONTENTS  8 :*DECLARATION  (12) :*ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS  (13) :*LIST OF TABLES AND FIGURES  14 dum1 :*1. THE ETHIC BEHIND CLIMATE CHANGE  15, 16 – completely ::*1.1. The Causes of the Crisis  17, 18 – completely (except 1 quote and last sentence) ::*1.2. Main Barriers to Human Behaviour Change  19 – completely (except 1 sentence) ::*1.3. The Hypothesis  20 ::*1.4. A New Mythology to Solve the Problem  21, 22 – (except first paragraph) ::*1.5. The Role of Religions and Environmental Ethics at this Time  23, 24 ::*1.6. Chapter Outline  25 :::*1.6.1. Part 1: The Present Climate Change Actions and their Errors  25 :::*1.6.2. Part 2: Alternative Knowledge and Approaches  25 :::*1.6.3. Part 3: Examples of Alternative Environmental Actions  26 dum2 :*2. THE PRESENT STATUS OF CLIMATE CHANGE  28, 29, 30 – completely ::*2.1. Effects are Becoming Evident  31, 32 – completely ::*2.2. Chronology of Climate Change Interventions  34 – completely ::*2.3. The Failure of Kyoto Protocol  38, 39 – completely ::*2.4. Failing Again at the Copenhagen Summit  40, 41, 42 – completely ::*2.5. Is There Still Hope Left?  43, 44, 45 – (litterally) ::*2.6. Conclusion  46 dum3 :*3. RESISTANCE TO RESILIENCE  48 ::*3.1. Theories of Resilience and Vulnerability  50, 51, 52, 53 – completely (except 3,5 sentences; litterally) ::*3.2. Lack of Resilience is Vulnerability  54, 55 – (litterally) ::*3.3. A Study of Barriers to Pro-Environmental Behaviour  56, 57, 58, 59 – (except first and last paragraph) ::*3.4. Origins of the Modern Detrimental Environmental Behaviour  61 ::*3.5. Explanation of the Hypothesis  62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67 ::*3.6. An Alternative Plan of Action  68 dum4 :*4. EXPLORING TRADITIONAL KNOWLEDGE  69 ::*4.1. Understanding Traditional Knowledge Systems  69, 70, 71, 72 ::*4.2. Western Sciences vs. Traditional Knowledge  73, 74, 75 – (litterally) ::*4.3. The History of Suppression of Knowledge  76, 77 ::*4.4. Traditional Religious Knowledge  78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83 dum5 :*5. THE KNOWLEDGE OF RELIGIONS  84 ::*5.1. The Classical Role of Religion  84, 85 – completely (except last sentence) ::*5.2. Religion and Ethics of the Society  87, 88 – (except first and last two paragraphs) ::*5.3. The Sociology of Religions  89 ::*5.4. Durkheim’s Analysis of Religion  89, 90, 91, 92 – completely (except 1 sentence) ::*5.5. Max Weber’s Analysis of Religions  93, 94, 95 – (except 3 sentences) ::*5.6. Reconstructing the Original Weber Model  96 ::*5.7. The Protestant Ethic and the Spirit of Capitalism  99, 100 – (except last paragraph) ::*5.8. A Comparison of the Views of Max Weber and Emil Durkheim  101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106 – (litterally) ::*5.9. The New Role of Religion in Environmentalism  107 – completely (except first sentence; litterally) ::*5.10. Differences and Similarities between World Religions  108, 109 :::*5.10.1. What Buddhism teaches about Environmentalism  109, 110, 111, 112 – (except 5 sentences) :::*5.10.2. What Hinduism teaches about Environmentalism  112, 113, 114 :::*5.10.3. What Jainism teaches about Environmentalism  114, 115, 116 – completely (except 1 sentence) :::*5.10.4. What Confucianism teaches about Environmentalism  116, 117, 118 – completely (except 1 sentence) :::*5.10.5. What Daoism teaches about Environmentalism  118, 119, 120 – completely (except parts of 1 sentence) :::*5.10.6. What Shintoism teaches about Environmentalism  120, 121, 122 – completely (except 1 sentence) :::*5.10.7. What Christianity teaches about Environmentalism  122, 123 – completely (except 1 sentence) :::*5.10.8. What Judaism teaches about Environmentalism  124, 125 – completely (except 1 sentence; litterally) :::*5.10.9. What Islam teaches about Environmentalism  125, 126, 127 – completely (except 1 sentence) ::*5.11. Conclusion  128 dum6 :*6. THE SOCIOLOGY OF KNOWLEDGE  130 ::*6.1. Methods for Interpreting Foreign Knowledge  130, 131 – completely (except last sentence) ::*6.2. Stages of Development in Mannheim’s Sociology of Knowledge  132 :::*6.2.1. Early Influences  132 – completely :::*6.2.2. Influences of Marxism  132, 133 – (except 2 sentences and 1 quote) :::*6.2.3. The Synthesis Movement  134, 135 – completely (except first sentence) :::*6.2.4. Structural Analysis of Epistemology  135, 136 – completely :::*6.2.5. The Weltanschauung Concept  136, 137 – completely (except last sentence) :::*6.2.6. Max Scheler Influence  138, 139 – completely ::*6.3. Karl Mannheim’s Sociology of Knowledge  139, 140, 141 – completely ::*6.4. Introduction to Ideologies and Utopias Ideology  142, 143, 144, 145 ::*6.5. Transmitting the Knowledge: Sociology of Education  146, 147 ::*6.6. Social Movements: Climate Revolution  148, 149 ::*6.7. Sociology of Climate Ethics  150, 151 dum7 :*7. A NEW ETHICS FOR THE WORLD  152 ::*7.1. What is the Environmental Ethics Movement?  152, 153 – completely (except first sentence) ::*7.2. The History of Modern Environmental Ethics  154, 155, 156 – completely (except 1 sentence; litterally) ::*7.3. Biocentrism and Ecocentrism  157, 158, 159, 160, 161 – (except ...something...) ::*7.4. The Intrinsic Value: Final or Non Instrumental Value  162, 163 – completely ::*7.5. Criticism of Intrinsic Value  164 – (litterally) ::*7.6. Social Ecology’s Criticism on Deep Ecology  165, 166, 167 – (litterally) ::*7.7. Conclusion  168 dum8 :*8. BRIDGING THE GAPS  169 ::*8.1. Buddhist View on Intrinsic Value of Life  169, 170 ::*8.2. Finding the Middle Way through Various “Centrism”  172, 173, 174 ::*8.3. Ethics, Action and Karma  176 dum9 :*9. COMMUNICATING ENVIRONMENTALISM  177 ::*9.1. Introduction to the Case Studies  177 ::*9.2. Case Study 1: Warren Wilson College  179 :::*9.2.1. Introduction  179 – (litterally) :::*9.2.2. The History  179, 180 – completely :::*9.2.3. Mission of Warren Wilson College  181 – completely :::*9.2.4. The Unique Educational Triad  181, 182, 183, 184 – (except 6 sentences) :::*9.2.5. How Warren Wilson Differs from Other Institutes  185, 186, 187 :::*9.2.6. Conclusion 187  188 ::*9.3. Case Study 2: Waldorf Education  189 :::*9.3.1. The Waldorf Philosophy  189, 190 – (litterally) :::*9.3.2. Waldorf Curriculum  190, 191 – completely (except 1 sentence) :::*9.3.3. Waldorf Developmental Stages of the Student  191, 192, 193 – (litterally) :::*9.3.4. Survey about the Efficiency of the Waldorf Education  193, 194, 195, 196 – (mostly litterally) :::*9.3.5. Conclusion  196 ::*9.4. Case Study 3: Reducing the Ecological Footprint  197 :::*9.4.1. What Is the Beddington Zero Energy Development (BedZED)?  197, 198 – completely :::*9.4.2. What is an Ecological Footprint?  198, 199 – (litterally) :::*9.4.3. Criticism of the Ecological Footprint Model  199, 200 – (litterally) :::*9.4.4. A Comparative Study  201, 202 :::*9.4.5. Green Practices of BedZED  203, 204 :::*9.4.6. Conclusion  204, 205 dum10 :*10. A BUDDHIST APPROACH TO DEVELOPMENT  206 ::*10.1. The Sarvodaya Movement of Sri Lanka  206, 207, 208 – (litterally) ::*10.2. The Five Evolutionary Stages of a Village  209, 210 – completely ::*10.3. A Buddhist Approach to Disaster Resilience and Climate Change  211, 212 – completely ::*10.4. A Change of Approach to Climate Change  213, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 219 – mostly ::*10.5. The World NGOs Have a Lesson to Learn  220 dum11 :*11. DISCUSSION  222 – completely ::*11.1. The Role of Religions in Climate Change  223, 224, 225 ::*11.2. The Role of Education in Climate Change  228, 229 – completely (except 1 sentence) ::*11.3. How Can Schools and Universities Change their Ethics  230, 231 – completely (except 2 sentences) ::*11.4. The Role of Eco-Villages in Climate Change  231 ::*11.5. Dawn of a new World Environmental Ethics  233 – (except last paragraph). dum12 dummy / plagpages / dpl: